chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Taichi Mashima
Taichi Mashima (真島太一 Majima Taichi) is an all-round sportsman, and one of Chihaya's childhood friends. His mother is very strict with him, telling him he should stick to activities he can win at. Because he loses again Chihaya, he becomes Chihaya's rival in karuta. He seems to have feelings for Chihaya although he has a girlfriend. Appearance Taichi has brown messy hair, with brown eyes to match. he wears his school uniform which consists of a simple white button up shirt, a plaid tie, yellow jacket with the school crest, a black belt, grey dress pants, and brown school shoes. When Taichi was younger, his hair was shorter and was less messy. Personality Taichi is a smart, hard-working, athletic person, who gets pretty cocky, but can also be a bit of a coward sometimes. He is only allowed to enter in competitions that he can win at, if he loses, he will get scolded at by his mother. Taichi can also be pretty mean and aggressive at times, but he is also kind and loyal to his friends. Taichi is also very go'od at studying. Relationships Chihaya Ayase Taichi and Chihaya Ayase are childhood friends. Even though he has a girlfriend, he seems to have feelings for Chihaya. They started a karuta club together. Arata Wataya He and Arata Wataya were childhood friends. At first he didn't like Arata because he memorized the poems in his first try, also he challenged Arata again karuta in a competion and took Arata's glasses. But, instead Chihaya took Arata's place. After he admitted that he took his glasses they went to look for Chihaya. Soon after he was interested in karuta and his dream to become a master in karuta. They also teamed up with Chihaya in another karuta competion, but lost. Since Arata was sick, he lended his hat to him. Girlfriend Taichi has a unnamed girlfriend, which he cares for. But yet he seems to have feeling for Chihaya even though he has a girlfriend. History Taichi used to go to the same grade school as Chihaya and the smartest in their class. He used to tease Chihaya which lead her to attack him. The y were good friends, but when Arata arrived he was embarrassed that he wasn't the only one to memorize the 100 poems. He tried to get Chihaya attention and threaten to not be her friend anymore. Also, that everyone will ignore her the next day. He later challenged Arata to the karuta competition they were having at their school. On the day of the competition, his mother was there to encourage him to do his best or he will be scolded. Taichi won all his matches and made it to the final against Arata. In order to win, and not get scolded, he cheats by giving Arata a shaken soda to spray him, in order to make him wash his face and take of his glasses. He steals Arata's glasses while he is washing his face. Chihaya and Arata don't find the glasses before Arata's match. During the match, Taichi is beating Arata, but is interrupt by Chihaya and replaces Arata in the match. He is eventually defeated by Chihaya, and gets scolded and yelled by his mother. While Chihaya is out and looking for Arata's glasses, he admits that he was the one to steal the glasses and hands them to Arata. They later go out to look and call out to Chihaya to tell her that they found them. Chihaya hears them on top of a tree and jumps down on top of them and laughs. Synopsis Trivia *Taichi is good at all subjects. *Taichi made flash cards to help him memorize the 100 poems. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Characters